The Diary of the Dead
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: The world has gone to shit. And the dead overrun the living. is this some kind of a nightmare? can they make it through? And who is this new girl Koi? journey on through as this girl writes her veiw of the story of the end of the world. Real summary inside


The world had gone to shit. The dead outnumbered the living sending the world into panic and disregard of the standards we use to live by. And it's funny when I think about, it started on a day like any other. The school bells ringing calling the students in. the steady talk of classes on break. The smell of food coming from the cafeteria foretelling what meal is coming that day. But that had been almost a week ago. This was now and it seemed to be a world away. Our only standard now was to keep ourselves and loved ones alive at any cost. But sometimes that that isn't an easy standard to keep…

Before I get any father into this, my name is Koi. This is my only escape from this hell, and I am taking full advantage of it. It may seem to most like am writing this to relive my experiences and to feel the thrill of the moment again but really I can only hope that this book will keep me alive long after I'm gone. And I write this to remember the dead long after they go. So this is my diary of the dead.

I still remember the day it started and how I felt that morning getting up and ready for school. Happy but sort of dreading it, because my friend Naomi planned to drag me to a host club for my birthday. She had told me that I was turning sixteen years old and I needed some 'fun' on my birthday. Yes it was my birthday when it all started. We were actual where on our way to the club when Naomi ran into a little girl.

She was about six years old and was wearing an Ouran academy elementary uniform. Naomi scuffled and was about to yell at the girl until the small girl turned to her. A gasp in horror can from both of us as the little girl closed in on us, backing us into a corner, her face mangle and torn revealing her molars and cheek bones.

The girl let out an animal like growl and lunged at my friend, biting her on the leg she had out reached to kick the girl away with. She screamed in pain fell to the floor gripping her flesh torn leg. I gasped again and kicked the little cannibal in the face sending her flying to the ground. I dropped next to my friend who was letting out little gasp for air as pain over toke her nerves.

The little girl was back on feet and coming towards us. I didn't want to do it but I had to. I grabbed one of the vases that lined the grand hallways and smashed it onto the girls head it shattered on impact cutting part of my palm but the girl was down and I had to get out of there. I grabbed my friend bridal style and ran down the hallway towards the first door I saw.

Rushing in I slammed the door behind me. I set her down and started to scream as I saw blood gush from her leg.

" Welcome to the-" the voices cut off as the heard me screaming a rushed to my side.

" What wrong- Oh my god! What happened?! Kyoya, call a doctor this girl is hurt!" the blonde one yelled out as he looked over my friend. I was still crying over my friend, blood covering my hands as I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. My friend bled out before Kyoya could even call a doctor.

I had cried a long time over her body. The boys of the club had tried to comfort me, but there was no hope to quiet me down… at least before the pounding started. I stopped dead as I heard a soft thump against the door. It went on and on until one of the host members opened it to reveal the girl that had killed my friend.

This time she had shards of glass in her head and her jaw crooked from when her face hit the ground. I screamed and back away from her. The host members screamed as well, but not for the same reason I did. I looked around for something to hit her with again before she hurt anyone else, and she let of a deep animalistic growl. The boys of the club crowded around her asking her if she was okay and if they need to call a doctor and the little girl growled and lunged for Haurhi but was cut off by Hunny who kicked her in the face sending her flying.

Tamaki gasped " don't you think that was a little harsh? She is just a little girl." But the little girl's rotting head bounced along away from her body.

The group gasped and I stood up. " That thing wasn't a little girl. And I don't think it was alive either. I mean I smashed her in the head with vase before running her with my friend."

Kyoya grabbed his phone and started to call someone but grunted in frustration. " The phones are down." He claimed. I stared at him in disbelief.

" they were working this morning." I stated. I was about to step forward towards the group when we heard a grunt from where Naomi's body laid . I rigidly turned over to the grunt and my friend was sitting straight up with her head turned to us.

But she wasn't the same. Her eyes were milky white and she snarled inhuman-like. I nearly cried out in grief. We now knew what happened. It was almost like a zombie like plague set down on us. I wanted to hide and pretend that I hadn't woken up this morning.

But I had. And I did. And this was real. I felt so heartless as I pounded in the head of my friend, her brains turning to mush and her blood turning my hands to red.

We looked out the window of the music room and I felt tears run down my face. It was horrible; fire was everywhere, screams and cries where softly heard through the glass. The things where everywhere eating any living thing they could find. That was when I knew this wasn't just something small going on just in the school. it was everywhere and it seemed like we were in the heart of it.

I felt arms rap around me and I looked up surprise to see Hikaru, I was a bit mad about him touching me. but then I felt a tear drop hit my shoulder. in a sense I felt better. Like the world wasn't going to end. Like I hadn't just beaten the brain out of my friend. But I wasn't alone in this world as I had guessed looking out of that window into oblivion. I felt a bit of hope.

I hate to say it but that didn't last long. We were herded out of the room by the military and forced into the cafeteria. Almost all the school was there. From there they sought out the bitten and wounded and shot them when sighted.

From there they took us to a camp set up in the middle of the school yard. We were fine for a few days until the dead found a way over the fences. They came in the night killing person after person.

I hide under the bodies of the dead hoping to god that they wouldn't check under them. After they ravaged the dead and picked them clean I came out. The stench of death was over whelming.

I called out for anyone alive, but all I got were the dead. They came at me bared teeth I looked around for something, anything. And to my luck, I found a small hand gun in the belt of a fallen officer. I shot in vein the first few times. But finally I hit one, then another. Until they were all to the floor.

Then I set off to find other survivors. " Anyone alive out there!" I called.

No one answered. I called again and again until I felt like crying. But then I heard a small voice call to me, my heart soared. " Hey, you over here."

I looked around for the voice, until I spotted a small boy with honey colored hair. I raced up to him and hugged him. And to my surprise he hugged me back. " Hello! My name is Mitskuni! But most people call me Hunny." He stated when I set him down. I smiled.

" My name is Koi, there anyone else with you?" I asked Hunny. He nodded and beckoned me to follow and I did.

He lead my through the empty halls of Ouran academy and into the music room 3#. In there was five other boys and one other girl. " Look at who I found every body!" he shouted and everyone looked at him then me.

" Weren't you the one who was here a few days ago?" Tamaki asked me and I nodded, a tear dripping down my face as I saw a dark stain where my friend had been. " Well then your in luck, you have just found the Ouran high school survival club!"

Haurhi sweat dropped " really? Did you have to give us a name?"

Tamaki swatted her away with his hand " Of course I did. How else will people know where a group!"

* * *

Ah, tamaki as witty as ever. anyways i hope you liked it. I'm really into the walking dead and i was think about what would happen if Japan was over run? how would poeple react and what if the cast had to be put didn't know. would love blossom? or would hate? would they become a family unit, or will this drive the host club farther and farther apart.

~i do not own ouran high school host club, but i do like to say that i own Koi, Long rasberry hair and mint grean eyes, cause it doent tell you in her diary.~


End file.
